


The Triquetra

by orphan_account



Series: the Triquetra [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Arranged Marriage, Fluff and Angst, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Marital Problems, Not everyone is happy, Political Alliances, Politics, Same-Sex Marriage, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they prepare for the wedding, Frodo and Legolas have to explain to Thranduil their interest in courting Kili of Erebor—but it comes to show: convincing the Elvenking is the easier task…</p><p>Sequel to "The Bead Carved from the Aspen Tree." I suggest  reading that first.</p><p>DISCONTINUED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Frodo did not wake. He refused to in this warmth and buried deeper into the covers on the bed he shared with his fiancé. He and Legolas had stayed just on the borders of Mirkwood. The closer to home they got, the more excited Legolas became. The days they spent travelling grew longer and longer and Frodo had to stop Legolas at night to make him sleep.

The covers were yanked off him and he groaned, reaching for them. “Give ‘em back.”

“Breakfast is ready.”

“I can wait till second breakfast,” Frodo snapped, hiding his face in the pillow. Legolas shifted lean over Frodo, propped up on his hands and knees.

“Melleth nîn, it’s time to get up and eat. We have a long way to travel. If we’re fast enough, we may be able to make it to the forest before nightfall.

“It’s a two day journey, Las,” Frodo reminded him. “Let me sleep.”

Legolas got off him and kissed his temple. Then he lifted Frodo off the bed, earning a rather angry and indignant squawk from Frodo, who tried to slap his nose.

“Legolas, put me down!” Frodo snapped.

“Not until you agree to get up and eat breakfast so we can go.”

Frodo glared at him and tried to kick Legolas in the stomach but Legolas set him down before he could do anything. He ran his fingers through his tossled hair and glared at Legolas’ retreating back before following him to the kitchen.

Grimbeorn talked to Legolas in hushed tones. Whatever he said made Legolas laugh and Frodo’s heart clenched as jealousy curled like a viper in his gut. He climbed onto a chair.

“Good morning,” Grimbeorn said. Frodo laid his head on the table.

“Define good. It’d be far more pleasant if a certain Elf wouldn’t wake me up before I was ready to.”

“But we’re so close!”

“I know, love, but that is no excuse to wake me up,” Frodo muttered, taking a drink of milk. Legolas sat beside him and kissed his cheek.

“I love you,” he said. “And it is not just excitement for being at home. I am eager to marry you and call you my husband at long last, melleth.”

“Not at the table,” Grimbeorn snapped. “Ugh. You’re worse than my parents when they were alive.”

“Sorry,” Legolas said remorselessly as he pinched Frodo’s thigh, smirking when Frodo yelped. Grimbeorn glowered at them and retreated outside.

“You are too awake right now.”

“I didn’t know there was such a thing as ‘too awake,’” Legolas said grabbing a honey cake from the plate. “There’s coffee if you want some.” Frodo wrinkled his nose. Coffee was never a favorite of his nor was it frequently drunk by Bilbo either.

“I’d rather have tea.”

“Coffee will wake you up faster.”

“ _No_.”

Legolas licked the glaze off his fingers. “I know you’re tired, but…”

“I know, love. We’re almost there. You can wait another hour or two while I wake up.”

“You’re not a morning person, are you?”

“Never was,” Frodo said with a smirk. “I don’t intend to start any time soon either.”

Legolas kissed the top of his head and escaped outside, leaving Frodo to eat in peace and wake up at his own pace…which was a bit faster than he usually would be. While he was glad for the reprieve from traveling the wild, he wasn’t sure he liked the way Grimbeorn treated Legolas. Perhaps they were just friends, but watching them interact somehow twisted Frodo’s gut unpleasantly.

He didn’t know why, Grimbeorn had been nothing but kind to him and Legolas. Perhaps they were together once before Thranduil decided to arrange a marriage between the Shire and Mirkwood. Either way, there was a thickly and carefully veiled animosity which Grimbeorn directed toward Frodo.

That made him nervous. Bilbo had told him of this house with reverence when Beorn lived. But Frodo felt less than welcome in many respects. He hadn’t been able to ask Legolas about it yet. Maybe once they were on the road…

He finished breakfast and pattered off to wash before dressing. Might as well take advantage of it.

Frodo stepped into the stream, fresh clothes waiting for him on a rock. He shivered and dunked under water, letting his body adjust to the temperature. His fear of water was ebbing, slowly. Still waters were fine, but Legolas wasn’t amused by his declaration that he’d rather be dirty and grimy for days on end rather than risk getting into a river.

Legolas had stripped him of his clothes and carried him out into the water until Frodo was chest high in it—up to Legolas’ thighs for the Elf—and Frodo was forced to bathe under Legolas’ supervision. He hated being treated like a child, but some of the things Legolas did once his annoyance with Frodo ebbed was certainly _not_ things you do to children.

Frodo plunged up to the surface and grabbed a bar of soap, scrubbing his hair vigorously. He rinsed the soap out of his curls and moved to his neck, shoulder, arms, chest, stomach…

“Need help with your back?”

Frodo gasped and dunked back under, nose barely skimming the water surface as he sought the owner of the voice because it _certainly_ wasn’t Legolas. Grimbeorn smirked at him and Frodo straightened.

“I’m fine, thanks,” he said. Grimbeorn’s intense stare dug holes into Frodo’s skin, burning into the flesh. “Really, I’m fine.”

“I fear I’ve frightened you.”

“No, of course not,” Frodo lied. He gripped the soap a little too tightly and it slipped out of his hand. It soared into the air and Frodo made to catch it. The soap fell past his hands and under the water. Frodo blushed and dunked down to get it.

He fumbled around under water with his eyes closed. A hand grabbed him around the waist and pulled him up onto a rock. Grimbeorn smirked at him and Frodo blushed, pressing his legs together in hopes to protect some decency.

“Please go away. I’m fine. Really.”

Grimbeorn arched a brow. “So you say, but I fear with Legolas’ urge to leave, we won’t have another chance to talk.” He reached out and stroked Frodo’s cheek. Frodo pulled away.

“I’m not interested,” Frodo snapped. “I’ll scream.” Grimbeorn only seemed more amused.

“Grim!” Legolas shouted, storming over. “I told you to leave him be!”

“Protective of your fiancé, I see,” Grimbeorn chuckled, putting a little distance between him and Frodo. “Sorry, Las, I couldn’t help myself.”

“You most certainly _could_ ,” Legolas snarled. Frodo grabbed his clothes and dressed behind the rock while Legolas yelled at Grimbeorn.

“I certainly didn’t see the problem,” Grimbeorn sneered. “You said you were both in agreement to have a triad.”

“And the third member of our triad’s been chosen already!” Legolas shouted. “Beyond that, when someone tells you to back the fuck off, you fucking back off!” Frodo winced. Legolas rarely swore but when he did…

Well, Elves were quite strict about consent and Legolas was holding back admirably. The last time someone had tried to proposition Frodo was back in Bree. He was missing a hand now.

Frodo had lectured Legolas on control after that. One cannot just go around cutting off people’s hands. But he was grateful to Legolas for sticking up for him. Frodo peeked behind the rock to see if Legolas was going to stop yelling at Grimbeorn any time soon. Probably not if Grimbeorn’s disinterested, unremorseful, and bored expression was anything to go by. He went inside to pack his bag and returned to find Legolas still yelling at him.

“Legolas, perhaps we should just go,” Frodo said. Legolas silenced and turned to him. Frodo twisted the strap of his sack between his fingers and avoided looking at Grimbeorn. “Please?”

Legolas sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Fine.” He glowered at Grimbeorn and followed Frodo inside. He knelt down and placed a kiss on Frodo’s head. “I’m so sorry, Melleth. I didn’t think he’d do that to you.”

“Well, I’m all right. I actually thought he despised me.”

Legolas laughed. “No one could despise you, Frodo. You’re too comely and sweet to be despised. Well, _sometimes_ you’re sweet. Other times you can be quite an Orc.”

Frodo glared at him. “You can hardly blame me for being upset.”

“No, I can’t,” Legolas said, trying to seem cheerful as he pulled his pack on.

Fall was long behind them and summer had finally come. May was coming a close and June fast approaching. Still, there were days that Legolas couldn’t get past that Frodo had fallen in love with another the day they had met. He said it was behind him, but whether that’s how he truly felt...

“Ready to go?” Legolas asked before Frodo could ask him how he truly felt about the triad. Again.

“Yes.”

They left. Legolas bade goodbye to Grimbeorn if only for the sake of propriety rather than out of friendship. They traveled silently for an hour before Frodo asked.

“Are you _sure_ you’re all right?” he asked.

Legolas looked at him. “What do you mean?”

Frodo frowned. “That quip earlier: _other times you can be quite an Orc_. I thought we were past that.”

“We are,” Legolas assured him, “that doesn’t mean the memories do not affect me once in a while. It was a hard autumn for all three of us. Do you not think back to how angry you were? How heartbroken when you were told you were already engaged?”

Frodo shook his head. “Do you look back on that anger when _you_ learned you’d be marrying me?” Legolas turned away from him. Frodo sighed and took hold of Legolas’ hand. “I know I have hurt you and I will always regret having treated you so poorly. Even if you were not my fiancé, I should never have behaved that way.”

Legolas didn’t respond right away and Frodo held his hand a little tighter.

 _You agreed to have a triad with me and Kili_ , Frodo thought. _He accepted. All three of us initiated it and it went well. Why does it feel like you’re having second thoughts now?_

If Legolas heard the thought—which Frodo did not doubt he did—he did not respond. They made camp in the Vale and Frodo watched Legolas stare at the fire while he pretended to sleep.

_How am I supposed to fix this when he won’t even talk to me? What am I supposed to do?_


	2. Chapter 2

Frodo didn’t understand how the Elves would fancy a forest this dense.

The air was close and stuffy. Breathing was almost difficult in this humidity and his handkerchief was growing useless with the continued use.

Legolas stopped at a canopy of trees and shouted.

“Why did we stop?” Frodo asked. “Have we arrived?”

“We have,” Legolas said.

Frodo heard a gate creaking open and watched the canopy part. An Elf woman with sharp features and dark red hair stepped forward.

“Tauriel!”

She bowed. “It is good to see you again, _mellon nîn_ ,” she said. Tauriel glanced at Frodo and bowed again. “Welcome, Master Baggins. Perhaps you’d like something lighter to wear before seeing the king? The forest can get terribly warm.”

Frodo grinned. “That’d be nice, thank you.”

“It’s not that bad.”

“That’s because you rarely spend the summer anywhere else,” Tauriel said. “While I tend to go with a caravan to Rivendell. It’s much cooler in the valley.”

“That and you like to use the time to be with Arwen.”

“That would be a part of it if Arwen spent most of her time there. I told you before she was heading to Lorien to study healing under her grandmother.”

“Which is sort of odd when her father’s the best healer in—”

“Her father doesn’t take apprentices. Even if they are his kin. No, I go to train with Glorfindel.”

Legolas rolled his eyes and led Frodo inside. Frodo looked around, frowning at the darkness around him. How did they stand it?

Tauriel led them to the baths. Servants took their packs and Frodo quickly stripped out of his traveling clothes to dip into the warm water.

Legolas joined him a moment later, dunking down under the water. Frodo watched him, admiring the lithe muscles. Water clung to Legolas’ skin.

He licked his lips, letting his eyes roam down Legolas’ stomach. Frodo squirmed where he sat as a heat built low in his belly and his cock awakened. He waded over and climbed on Legolas’ lap, placing his hands on his Elf’s shoulders.

“Hello,” Legolas said. Frodo pressed a kiss to his lips. “What is this?”

“Not sure, could go somewhere,” Frodo purred, “Or could go nowhere. That depends on how much time you think we have or don’t have.” He swiveled his hips downward. Legolas moaned against Frodo’s lips and Frodo ground his hips down again.

“Tease,” Legolas groaned.

“That would mean I leave you hard and begging, Love,” Frodo said, kissing Legolas’ neck and moving his hands to Legolas’ chest.

Legolas tilted his head back. Frodo kissed the right nipple, dragging his tongue over the nub and pinched the other. Legolas thrust his hips up and Frodo dipped a hand under the water, stroking Legolas’ hip. He moved to the other nipple—

“My lord?”

They broke away and Frodo tried to hide as a servant entered. “The king is able to see you now,” he said.

“Thank you, Girion,” Legolas said, clearing his throat and blushing. “We’ll be out soon.” Once the door closed, Frodo dunked under water and washed his hair. “Sorry about that.”

“You weren’t exactly expecting someone to come in so soon either,” Frodo pointed out.

“No, but Girion is nothing if not prompt. Worse than Lindir back at Imladris…”

Frodo chuckled. “I’m not sure anyone can we worse than Lindir.” He stepped out of the water and grabbed a towel to dry off with.

“You’ll see. Give it time,” Legolas said. “He’ll drive you mad.”

“Well, I’d rather not take that risk. It was far too close for my comfort.”

“As much as I agree, it’d serve him right. And it’d be funny to see him faint,” Legolas said, grinning. Frodo rolled his eyes and tossed a hand cloth at him. It landed half on Legolas’ head and fell to his shoulder. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Frodo mumbled, pulling the light fabric trousers on.

He was pleased to find that they were quite Hobbity in their style, though the tunic was clearly an Elven style with its long sleeves and ties rather than buttons. He grabbed another towel to dry his hair with, shaking out the excess water.

“Would you like a brush?”

Frodo arched a brow, an unruly curl falling in his eyes. Legolas grinned. “I don’t use one. I thought you would have understood that by now well enough to not offer.”

“I do.”

He glared at Legolas, who burst into laughter. _Blast that Elf!_ Frodo thought, walking to the door. “Where are you going?”

“Away,” Frodo said, “before I get the urge to dunk you under water. It wouldn’t work anyway, which is a shame.” Legolas laughed. Frodo rolled his eyes and opened the door.

“Before you go,” Legolas called. “You should know that I intend to tell my father we’ve decided to have a triad with Kili.”

Frodo paused, closing the door again. “Oh. Will your father be cross?”

“A little bit, I’m sure. Erebor and Mirkwood…our alliance is extremely fragile. We have to play on how we feel for Kili and point out that it might be fortify it as well.”

“I guess that makes sense, but I thought we might tell him later.”

“That wouldn’t be wise,” Legolas said running his hand through his wet, darkened tresses. “The sooner my father knows we want to do this, the better. If you think he’ll be cross when we tell him, then I pray you don’t see him _really_ mad which is what he will be if we put off telling him.”

“In that case, I’ll just hide behind you when we tell him,” Frodo said. He approached Legolas and kissed him. “He doesn’t seem that fond of Dwarves.”

“No fonder than your uncle is.”

“There’s petty hatred and there’s the anger of a bitter old man. I’m sure there’s a vast difference between Bilbo and Thranduil. After all, Bilbo got around to forgiving Thorin.”

“I’m not sure there’s much of a difference,” Legolas said.

Frodo kissed him again. “Agree to disagree. Now finish up in here. I’ll wait for you outside.” He turned to leave and yelped when a damp hand slapped his rear. Legolas grinned in the face of Frodo’s scowl. “That better dry.”

“I can get you a cloak if it doesn’t,” Legolas said. Frodo sent him a rude gesture and stepped outside, listening to Legolas rich laughter.

#

Frodo felt on display when he and Legolas stood before Thranduil not long after.

Many eyes were burying into him and not all of them seemed friendly. With a wave of his hand, Thranduil declared that the wedding ceremony would take place in a week and several Elves scurried off to begin the preparations for it.

In the meantime, he led Frodo and Legolas to a dining room an embraced Legolas as soon as the doors had closed. “It is good to have you home at last.”

“It is good to be home, Father,” Legolas said. Thranduil release him and nodded to Frodo.

“I hope your stay so far is to your liking, Frodo.”

“So far I’m wondering how you stand this humidity!”

Thranduil laughed. “It’s an acquired tolerance, I suppose. The forest is more tolerable in the spring and autumn. Come, sit. Dinner will be out in a moment and whatever other meals Hobbits require you are welcome to eat as well, though I’m afraid we won’t join as often.”

“That’s quite all right,” Frodo said.

Legolas cleared his throat. “Father, there is a matter which Frodo and I have discussed in length.”

Thranduil arched a brow at them and tilted his head to the side. “Which is?”

Legolas glanced at Frodo and Frodo bit his lip. He took Legolas’ hand in his.“We decided to have a triad with Kili of Erebor,” Legolas said.

Thranduil stared at him, betraying no emotions. He shifted his gaze to Frodo and arched a brow. Frodo blushed and resisted the urge to look away.

“He has already agreed to join us when his caravan was in Rivendell.”

“I see,” Thranduil said, sitting down. He leaned back in his seat. “I wish you had waited until you told me. Perhaps then I might be sure that the rules that accompany a triad would be adhered to. I fear the three of you have been quite reckless.”

Legolas and Frodo sat down just as the servants came and set the food on the table. When they left, he leaned forward, reaching for a bread roll.

“However, I take it you’ve already…”

Legolas blushed and Frodo ducked his head. Thranduil sighed.

“ _Reckless_ ,” he repeated. “I had hoped you outgrew that, Legolas. Very well, I will allow you both to court Kili for a year. In which time, I hope you convince me that you can maintain your marriage in such a way to allow a triad to prosper. I will call an end to it if I find that one of you is being neglected.”

He sent Frodo a rather pointed look.

Frodo couldn’t blame him for being worried. He’d been rather clear that he wasn’t happy with marrying Legolas several months ago what with the scandal that was caused when he unknowingly cheated on Legolas with Kili.

“And if I do, there will be repercussions,” Thranduil added. Legolas and Frodo nodded their agreement. Thranduil leaned back. “Is there anything else I should know about?”

They shook their heads and Thranduil urged them to eat. Frodo shivered, doubt worming its way into his head. He shook it off.

_We most certainly can do this._

“One other thing,” Thranduil said. “I would prefer the two of you two abstain from each other until your marriage.”

“Ada!” Legolas snapped.

“I think you can both manage a week apart or are you simply _that_ insatiable.”

“Of course not! And you are _not_ bringing that up again!”


	3. Chapter 3

“Ada had a kitchen installed for our quarters,” Legolas said after breakfast, “so I figured it might be a good idea to show you where the market was so you could get what you need if you ever wish to cook or bake rather than call on the kitchens.”

Frodo grinned. “I’d love to.”

“You had no plans?”

“On my first day here? No. I was going to explore.”

“You mean do your best to get lost,” Legolas corrected with a frown. “And because you don’t know the palace well enough, you’d succeed.”

Frodo shrugged. “It’s one way to see the palace,” he said.

“And make me sick with worry,” Legolas added.

Frodo grinned. “I’d kiss your cheek, but you’re too tall.”

Legolas rolled his eyes and led Frodo out of the palace with a pair of guards close behind them. “At least I caught you before something went wrong. And yes, Frodo, something _could_ go wrong if you wander off. I’d like to avoid that if at all possible.”

“Very well,” Frodo said. “Spoil my fun, why don’t you?”

The market was in an open glen by the Forest River. Elves called and bartered much like how they did at the market in Hobbiton. Shopkeepers haggled with customers over prices. The stalls were wooden, some were canopied and many keepers held fans to keep cool in the summer air. Frodo was surprised how many Elves had umbrellas and hats to keep the sun from being too much of a bother.

“You know how Hobbits are fascinated by my people?” Legolas asked. Frodo nodded. “It’s quite similar with us. So there have been some cultural exchanges apart from the original contract. Our lower class ladies happen to like Hobbit fashion, though it’s usually just fancy dress rather than daily wear.”

Frodo didn’t understand why Elven maids would want to dress like Hobbit maids. Corsets did not look comfortable at all.

“They should stick with the usual clothes,” Frodo said. “Looser gowns look more comfortable.”

Legolas shrugged. “I wouldn’t know. Nor do I want to,” he said. He pointed out several stalls. Butchers, blacksmiths, the various farmers selling fruit and vegetables, bakers, and many others. Frodo had never thought that Elves would have the same working system as Hobbits and Men, but then again, he figured such an assumption was foolish.

There was also an inn many went to after work for drinks and food if they could escape their spouses long enough. Frodo wasn’t sure if that was supposed to be funny or not.

He paused when someone passed by him. Frodo turned toward the figure and blinked. Two male Elves walking side by side, hands clasped. One of them had a swollen belly and wore a gown, though he was clearly male. Frodo turned away from the image quickly and jogged to catch up with Legolas.

 _So that’s a bearer_ , Frodo thought, glancing back at the Elf every so often. He didn’t want to be caught staring. At one point, the Elf’s partner kissed his cheek and pressed his hand to the belly. Frodo turned away from the intimate moment, blushing, and looked at Legolas. _And Legolas is a bearer too, so…_

“You got quiet quickly,” Legolas said.

Frodo blushed. “Oh? I…uh…” He bit his lip, trying to come up with the words. “You said you were a bearer, right?”

“Yes,” Legolas said, frowning. “Why?”

“No reason! I just…it never really…”

“I suppose it could be shocking to those who are unused to the concept that there are more than two sexes,” he said. “Though, you haven’t act like this.”

“Because as you said, it’s a foreign concept,” Frodo huffed, blushing brighter.

Legolas tilted his head to the side and the couple walked by. They bowed to Legolas as they passed. He looked at Frodo again and laughed. “Oh, Frodo, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“I’m not embarrassed!” he snapped before lamely adding, “And if I was it would be because I was staring.” Legolas knelt to his eye level.

“You’re not used to it, so you’re going to be culture shocked. It’s all right. For instance: have you any idea how difficult it is for _us_ to wrap our heads around _six_ meals plus _tea_? You’re people are so small so we wonder where it all _fits_. Frodo, you don’t look anywhere _close_ to being able to eat six meals and that’s just _you_.”

Frodo hummed, “We have been told that before.”

“This is no different,” Legolas assured him, standing again. “If I can get used to you eating seven times a day, you can certainly get used to seeing pregnant bearers.” Frodo shrugged.

“I could certainly try,” he said cheekily. Legolas snorted and started a conversation with a woman selling silk. Frodo stared at the fabrics on display.

What exactly made bearers different from men and women? It was a good question. He had not yet noticed a difference between them. Legolas had tried to explain, he recalled, but…

 _He can get pregnant_ , seemed to play on a loop in his head, followed by: _I can have a child with him…Kili and I could have children with Legolas._

_What would that look like?_

Frodo wasn’t sure he was ready for children, but the possibility being there seemed…

He couldn’t adequately describe it. Frodo had never given a thought toward whether or not he wanted to children. Sure it was always expected that marriages would happen and preferably ones that brought about children. A part of him wondered if he really wanted to have children one day…

_If he has male sex organs does he also have female sex organs?_

Frodo squirmed at the thought and his mouth went dry.

“Frodo?”

He looked at Legolas. “Yes?”

“Are you all right?”

“What? Yes! I’m fine,” he said. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’re voice became quite squeaky.”

“I do not _squeak_!” Frodo protested. _The nerve_. Legolas hummed, smirking to himself. “I _don’t_!”

“Sure you don’t, _melleth nîn_ ,” Legolas said. “Shall we move on? Would you like to see the library?”

“I’d love to see the library,” Frodo said, wanting no more than to get away from the market. Legolas pushed him ahead, gently stroking the shell of Frodo’s ear.

Frodo gasped and glared at him. _Not funny,_ he thought. _That is not funny at all!_

#

When he wasn’t being heckled on Elven wedding etiquettes or at a fitting for his wedding clothes, Frodo would be at the library, trying to learn as much as he could about bearers as he could.

He thought it interesting that Bearers were considered a _perfect being_. Neither male nor female, but at the same time both male and female. Many notable Elves had been bearers in the past. Kings, warriors, politicians, and many other things.

Finding a book on their anatomy helped him understand a little more about Legolas’ body and he wondered why he ever left so much of it unexplored!

Fantasies aside, Frodo felt something was off since the night after they arrived at the market. He had tried to discuss it with Legolas a couple times before, but he took to being illusive. Frodo could almost not catch him and whenever he did, they were interrupted again. It didn’t help that he felt that his Elf was pulling away from him.

“I’m not pulling away,” Legolas said, frowning the morning before. “I’ve been busy, Frodo.”

“I know you’re busy, but you’re using that excuse even when you’re not!” Frodo said. “So I know something is wrong—”

“I have to go,” Legolas said. “Father wants me to help greet the delegates from Erebor.” He strode out of the room. Frodo stared at the door and his chest ached from the hurt.

_What is going on?_

Frodo pushed down the heart ache and requested an audience with Thranduil. Perhaps the king would know how to get Legolas to open up to him. Thranduil agreed to meet as soon as he was able to, finding Frodo in the kitchen.

“We have our own cooks, you know,” Thranduil had said.

“It calm’s me.”

“So I noticed, but you have yet to calm.”

Frodo paused in kneading the dough and looked up at him. “Something is bothering Legolas, but he won’t talk to me. I thought, since you’re his father, maybe you might know how I could reach him?”

Thranduil tilted his head to the side and leaned against the counter.

“Legolas might be my child, but we are not that close. Not since he reached his teen years. But I can tell you that if you have been trying to open him up to you, then don’t give up. It’d be better to do that and expect him to eventually tell you what’s going on rather than wait for him to lose his temper and goad you into a fight. Keep pestering him.”

 “He keeps running.”

Thranduil hummed. “Speak with the guards. Have them keep the two of you in the room until he opens up. It might work, or Legolas will be furious.”

Frodo nodded, turning back to the dough. “Thank you.”

Thranduil hummed. “I hope the two of you can sort yourselves out before the wedding. It’d be a pity if this marriage failed. In any way.”

Frodo nodded, shivering. _I suppose he’s still angry about what happened last fall._ Thranduil left and Frodo leaned on the counter staring at the dough. _Will he talk to me?_

He hoped so. Frodo sighed. He wished Legolas would talk to him.

“They said you’d be down here.”

Frodo turned around and grinned. Kili returned the grin. “When did you get here?”

“This morning with some ambassadors,” he said. “I’ve yet to see Legolas, but I just…I have a bad feeling. Is everything all right?”

Frodo shrugged. “I’m not sure. Legolas has been avoiding me.”

“This close to the wedding? Why?”

“If I knew, I wouldn’t be down here. I’d be with him trying to sort it out.”

Kili scratched his chin. “I’ll go find him. Meet up at your room?”

Frodo nodded. “I’ll be there soon,” he promised. Kili kissed his cheek and fled. Frodo took the dough and placed it in a bread pan. Once in the oven, Frodo leaned against the counter.

 _Please let us get through to Legolas_ , he prayed to whoever would listen. _I want them both to be happy. I need them both to be happy._


	4. Chapter 4

Frodo sat on the bed with his head bowed. Kili reclined in the chair, arms crossed over his chest as he listened to Frodo’s account of the previous fall. Legolas had yet to arrive, but had promised to come as -soon as he could get away from the visiting ambassadors.

“I knew that autumn had been difficult,” Kili said, “But I didn’t realize it was that bad for you.”

“I know I was cruel,” Frodo said. “And I’m trying to make it up to him, but…”

“Maybe the wounds were deeper than you imagined,” Kili said. “We were all hurting in those weeks. I might not have been there, but I was very angry. And heartbroken. There were times I felt nearly sick from our separation, Frodo, but there was nothing I could do. Whether it was the choice you wanted then or not, you had made it.”

Frodo nodded, hugging his legs tighter.

“It’s likely that he also felt the same anger and helplessness we did,” Kili continued. “After all, you were supposed to have known you were betrothed. And after that, you had lashed out at him even though none of it was his fault. If it were reversed, I don’t know if I’d be able to stand it, Frodo.”

“I know it was a mistake, but—”

“Frodo, you knew it was wrong,” Kili said. “Didn’t you? Angry or not, there is no reason for you to have treated him like that. I don’t know about Elves, but for my people, there is very little that stands as grounds for divorce. Neglecting one’s spouse and emotionally damaging them like that is taken very seriously. I wouldn’t have been able to stand it. I’d have left by now if I were him.”

Frodo winced and tears pricked at his eyes.

Kili sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Damn it, Frodo. Must’ve been a miracle we managed to establish our triad as smoothly as we did. So much could’ve gone wrong!”

“I thought we had gotten past it,” Frodo said. “I really did think so, but—”

“But he’s still hurting. Frodo, it’s likely the wounds you dealt will take a very long time to heal. Of course we’ll work on it, we’ll get him to talk to us, tell us what’s wrong, but only because he’s internalizing it. My brother does the same thing and getting him to talk is the only way for him to start healing from whatever it is that’s holding him back.”

Three raps echoed on the door and Kili jumped up to open it. Frodo barely heard the short conversation Kili and Legolas had as they came further into the room.

“What’s going on?” Legolas asked.

“We were hoping you would tell us,” Kili said. “Why you’ve been avoiding Frodo since arriving in Mirkwood. He told me what happened between the two of you in the Shire.”

It took a moment for Legolas to answer. “Oh.”

“I probably would have found out eventually,” Kili said. “But there really isn’t much time before you and Frodo get married. I might not know much, but I do know that you can’t keep it bottled down, Legolas. If something is bothering you, Frodo and I would prefer it if you would tell us so that we could help you get past it. We’re in this together, aren’t we?”

Frodo lifted his eyes to watch them. Legolas sat in a chair across from Kili. His head was bowed and face hidden by the canopy of hair. His hands had clasped together.

“I honestly don’t know how I feel,” Legolas said. “Most of it is anger…after that is the fear that I’ll fade in the end. That I’ll lose you both to each other and be cast aside—”

“You won’t be,” Frodo said. “I know we had a rough start, Legolas, but I love you. Why didn’t you tell me you were still hurting so much? I thought you knew I love you and Kili both. I thought you understood that I love you both.

“I know I hurt you before, but please believe I will never stop regretting the way I acted. I know it was wrong. Sweetheart, but I can’t fix what I broke if I don’t have all the pieces. I need you to talk to me. Or if not me, to Kili.”

Legolas didn’t look up at him, hands still clasped together.

“Legolas,” Kili said. “When the three of us slept together, we managed to establish a healthy triad, didn’t we? Or did something go wrong?”

Legolas shook his head. “Nothing went wrong.”

“So everything went the way it was meant to?” Frodo asked. Legolas nodded. Frodo stood and cupped Legolas’ face in his hands. “If it went well, then why do you feel this way? I’m not going to abandon you for Kili. And Kili won’t leave you for me. We love you, Legolas. We want this to work.”

Frodo pressed his forehead to Legolas’. “I know I ask a lot. I don’t deserve your forgiveness. But please, don’t shut me out. We’ve all been hurt by this arrangement, my love, and we’re trying to make the best of it. I know this will keep bringing us down, but we can overcome it, can’t we?”

“And we can,” Kili added. “With effort. I’ve seen too many failed relationships not to know that it takes work and I want this to work. I want to love you as much as I love Frodo.”

“We don’t want you to fade either, Legolas,” Frodo added. “And I know I’ve been horrible, but I am trying to be better.”

“You have been,” Legolas whispered.

“And that isn’t going to change,” Frodo promised. “I really do love you, Legolas. Don’t push me away because I won’t be able to fix any of my mistakes if you don’t tell me what’s bothering you. I want to make this work, sweetheart, but I can’t if you push me away. So please, _tell me_ if our past is weighing you down. Or tell Kili if you feel more comfortable with that. But don’t push us away or assume we don’t want you as much as you want us. Okay?”

Legolas swallowed and nodded. Frodo kissed his forehead.

“Is there anything else on your mind?” Kili asked.

“No,” Legolas said. “That’s all.”

Kili approached and took one of Legolas’ hands in his. “I know these feelings aren’t going to go away for a while, but at least we can work on it, right?”

Legolas turned to him, staring at their hands. Frodo’s heart pounded in his chest as they waited for an answer from him. He needed to know that this wouldn’t be considered a mistake. He wanted to see this work—to _prove_ it could work.

“My lord?”Girion called from behind the door, accompanied by two raps. “Prince Legolas? Master Frodo? His majesty requests that you come to dinner.” Girion walked away.

Legolas sighed. “I would like that—to work on it, I mean.”

Kili smiled. “Good.” He kissed Legolas’ hand. “We will.”

He let go and straightened. “I don’t know about you two, but I’m starving. And the ambassadors I came with are probably panicking. I’ll meet you both downstairs.” He left.

Once the door closed, Frodo embraced Legolas. “You know I love you, right?”

“There are days I do and days I’m not so sure,” Legolas admitted.

Frodo sighed. He kissed Legolas’ cheek. “Legolas, we already began the triad with Kili. It really could’ve gone wrong if you feel like this, right? But it didn’t. So I do believe we can make this work. I know I’ve been horrible and I will always strive for better, but if you don’t believe in me or talk to me, then how am I going to make it all up to you? You saved my life, Legolas.”

“And that is enough for you?” Legolas asked. “To have a protector?”

Frodo stared at him. “I admit it helped me fall in love with you. But I don’t want a protector and I’m certainly not marrying you to repay a debt. I accepted that I would marry you before then, so no, I’m not marrying you because you saved me.”

“And yet we will _never_ have the ease you and Kili have.”

“We can if you talk to me about what bothers you,” Frodo said. “We can if you don’t shut me out. It’s not the triad that we _agreed_ to have that’s awkward, Legolas. It’s the whole blasted situation that’s awkward! But we are in it anyway and it’s messy and cluttered and we can clean it up, but it’s going to get messy again anyway and not getting rid of the clutter is only going to make it worse! So, yes, maybe Kili and I do get along better, and have a smoother relationship. That doesn’t change anything! If it did, I wouldn’t be here with you right now! I love you _and_ Kili! Why is that so hard for you to believe?! What have I done lately that makes you doubt me so much?!”

“You’re only marrying me out of obligation!” Legolas shouted.

Frodo backed away, startled by the outburst.

“That is why I doubt!” Legolas continued. I thought this could work, but I don’t see _how_! My father was right: we were too reckless and now I don’t know what I was thinking! I never should’ve told you about triads! I never should have let my father force me to agree to this marriage! Marry a _Halfling_?! It’s absurd! At least if you truly loved me back, it’d be somewhat more bearable!”

“Legolas—”

“But you _don’t_ ,” Legolas sneered. “You never have. And I can’t pretend it doesn’t affect anymore. It hurts too much, Frodo.”

“Legolas, please, what do you want from me?” Frodo whispered as tears slid down his face. “I am sorry for how I acted last fall and there is no excuse for my ignorance before then, but I thought we got past that.”

“As did I.”

“Then tell me what went wrong. Did it not work? Tell me the truth! Did it work?!”

“It did,” Legolas said. “At that time, there was no doubt in my mind that this could work.”

“Then what changed? Legolas, sweetheart—”

Legolas stood and headed for the door. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Frodo grabbed his hand. “I know you don’t want to talk, but we clearly _need_ to, so please don’t walk out on me before this is settled.”

Legolas pulled his hand out of Frodo’s grasp and left, slamming the door behind him. Frodo stared at the door, last as to what he should do to reassure his Elf that the love he felt for Legolas was as genuine as the love he had for Kili.

He could feel his heart breaking again, but something felt different about it. It began as a dull ache in his chest. Frodo pressed his hand into his sternum as the ache grew, both squeezing and tearing at his heart as the pain overwhelmed him.

“Frodo?! Frodo!” He tried to call out, but his voice refused to work. The door swung open. Frodo glanced at Thranduil for barely a moment before hiding his face. “Where’s Legolas?”

Frodo shook his head. “Gone,” he gasped. “I don’t know where.” Thranduil barked something in Sindarin and a servant lifted him up. “What’s happening to me?”

“When I find my son, we will talk,” Thranduil promised. “In the meantime, you and Kili need to rest.”


	5. Chapter 5

He spent the night in some sort of healing house.

Kili was set close to him and the night passed in phases of blinding pain and relative discomfort.

In the morning, they both described the pain as best they could to the healer who managed to dull the pain with a putrid looking, but fresh smelling, poultice. Dulling the pain was the most they could hope for while the guards searched for Legolas.

Kili moved to Frodo’s bed when the healers left. The closeness helped as much as the poultice did.

 _We will never have the ease you and Kili have_.

Frodo bit his lip.

_You’re only marrying me out of obligation. I never should’ve told you about triads! I never should have let my father force me to agree to this marriage! Marry a Halfling?! It’s absurd! At least if you truly loved me back, it’d be somewhat more bearable! I can’t pretend it doesn’t affect me anymore._

“Frodo?” Kili’s hand cupped his cheek. “ _Zundushel_ , why are you crying?”

“Do you think we made the right decision when we agreed to have a triad?” Frodo asked.

Kili pressed his forehead to Frodo’s.“What happened after I left?” he asked.

Frodo licked his lips and recounted the argument to him. “Do you think that’s all?”

“No,” Kili said. “It’s likely there’s more behind it. There has to be…”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“How?”

Kili sighed. “Well, you know that my finding that my One was you caused a lot of trouble. Many dwarves were unable to accept after the betrothal announcement. Several believed you led me on and they were quite vocal about their opinions. The same slander had been toward Bilbo when he left Erebor all those years ago. _The king will realize he’s better off without him_ was one of those arguments. It wasn’t true, of course, but those kinds of comments get under your skin. The three of us know it was a huge misunderstanding with terrible consequences in the end. But it is likely Legolas has been coming across the same comments.”

“But this has been going on since _before_ we entered the forest,” Frodo said. “So it couldn’t just be Legolas’ people,” he said. “Couldn’t it also be some of what he genuinely feels?”

“Yes, but Frodo, we are _certain_ we succeeded in making a triad. Even Legolas said it went well.”

“He could have lied,” Frodo said. Kili didn’t answer, gently scratching Frodo’s back. “He said such terrible things, Kili—”

“The guards are looking for him, _men zundushel_ ,” Kili reminded him. “And when they do, I’ll talk to him. Frodo, if anything he said was true, I doubt you’d be this broken up over it. _Men âzyung_ , I hate seeing you cry.” He tightened his hold around Frodo and kissed is forehead. “We’ll figure it out. I promise.”

Frodo hid his face in Kili’s shoulder, trying to stifle his sobs as they overtook him.

#

Legolas stood behind a large, moss covered rock. A few feet away from him was an old tree riddled in scars from all the times Legolas had used it as target practice when he needed to get away and calm down. He could sense another approaching and from the way the presence _moved_ , gliding over the grass and leaves, he guessed it was his father.

“So this is where you go when you want to be alone,” Thranduil said as he approached. “It used to be the training grounds.”

“And after you discovered that, it changed until you found that,” Legolas said, notching another arrow to his bow. “Though, I admit, this place lasted the longest. Now no thanks you finding me again, I have to choose a different spot.”

“Legolas, arranged or not, monogamous or polygamous, marriage takes work. It requires communication.”

“I know.”

The arrow cut through the air and embedded into a tree ridden with old marks and broken shafts. Legolas grabbed another arrow and notched it.

“Well then that cuts down my lecture,” Thranduil snapped.

Legolas released the arrow.

“We can skip _that_ to talk about _what in the name of the valar were you thinking_? Frodo and Kili had to be rushed to the healers last night after you decided to run off in the midst of your tantrum!”

“I’m not a child anymore,” Legolas snapped, grabbing another arrow.

“No? Finding your husbands-to-be crippled by a stabbing pain in their hearts sounds awfully like what happens when a bond is rejected,” Thranduil said. The third arrow missed its mark. “They could have died last night Legolas, and where would that lead us? If anything were to happen to the king’s youngest and _favorite_ nephew, we’d be at war with Erebor. And as for the Hobbits, well, we need their expertise. Bilbo would find out eventually, write to the Thain and we’d lose whatever trade we have.”

“It’s hardly my fault that Frodo doesn’t love me!” Legolas snapped, lowering the bow. Thranduil pinched the bridge of his nose. *“I might as well just send him off to Erebor with Kili—”

“Do you?” Thranduil asked. “Tell me truthfully: do you want to send him away? After all this time, do you _really_ want to send him away?”

Legolas looked at him. “I just know that whenever I see him with Kili, bond or no, I get jealous. It just reminds me of things I wish I could get past and I feel it’s the better option.”

“And yet, it’s not,” Thranduil said. “It was a rough beginning. I know that and I can’t say I’m happy about the circumstances and it is _this situation now_ that I feared though I did not expect it to be _you_ who would damage it. Or try to. Legolas, you agreed to have a triad with them, even solidified your bond successfully.”

“Then why do I feel like this?” Legolas said. “I can barely look at the both of them without feeling angry—”

“You are _going_ to have moments where you’re jealous and angry given everything that has led to it. It’s natural. Ask around. There are hundreds of triads existing now among our people. Ask any of them. They’ll admit to feeling jealous once in a while. Of course you’re going to be jealous of Kili. Of course you’re going to have moments where you wonder if you made the right decision. You were going to feel this way even _if_ you didn’t have a triad. You might not love Kili, _yet_ , but you do love Frodo.”

Legolas grabbed his quiver and slung it over his shoulder, walking past his father.

“Are you going to continue running away when things get too hard?” Thranduil asked.

Legolas paused and turned to glare at him.

“Or are you going to work it out _with_ them? You have been selfless, as have they. Do you know how deeply a Dwarf covets his One? A Dwarf guards his One covetously when their love is returned. They will protect them with all their strength, love them with all that they are. They do not surrender their One easily. If you’ve not noticed, Kili is behaving quite differently than other Dwarves who’s One accepted them. He let Frodo go despite the natural urge to keep him for himself. As for Frodo, he accepted the consequences of his actions and paid for them.”

“You weren’t there,” Legolas said, “you couldn’t know.”

“No, I couldn’t. But I imagine it was difficult. And yet, you came up with the solution that I suppose you thought would make everyone happy. Kili and Frodo could be together and our trade agreement with the Hobbits would be complete. Everyone’s happy _except_ you? Legolas that is not how it should be.” Thranduil approached him. You should not care about what others think. This is _your_ marriage. They have no say in whether or not you want a triad or who you want it with. I know you were angry over this arrangement, but you came to accept it like you had any other duty. Marriage is not meant to be a duty. _This_ is not meant to be a duty. Now go to healing house. In the meantime, I will postpone the wedding. I will not have my son marry when he is bitter.”

Thranduil glided past him and Legolas remained. He didn’t want to see Frodo or Kili. Likely, he’d find them in each other’s arms and that would just make him feel worse. He notched a new arrow and let it fly. It sailed past the mark. Legolas sighed, lowering his bow again.

He ran his hand through his hair. “Damn it.”

#

“How could you say that?!”

Frodo opened his eyes. Kili wasn’t beside him, but it was him who shouted. He turned to the other side. Legolas sat on down while Kili paced.

“How could you doubt him?!” Kili continued. “He was devastated when you left! Yes, I get it, you’re jealous of me, but damn it Legolas! I’m jealous of _you_! But I’m not fool enough to act on it! Frodo loves us both and while there are days that I can’t stand it anymore than you can, at the end of the day, he’s mine just as much as he is yours and I can handle it! It’s enough! If he does love one of us more than the other, I can’t tell!”

“Does it matter? He’s happier with you—”

“It doesn’t seem that way to me,” Kili snapped, poking Legolas in the chest. “He’s happiest when _both_ of us are with him. If you send him away now, you’ll just break his heart!”

His heart ached. _Send me away?_

“He believes this can work,” Kili continued. “He wants it to work! Damn it, Legolas, you only had to _talk_ to us about this maybe you’d still be getting married tomorrow!”

“What?” Frodo asked, sitting up.

They turned to him. Legolas looked at the floor and Kili sighed, arms crossed.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Thranduil postponed the wedding until this idiot got his act together,” Kili answered. “It’s a smart move, honestly. Though really, he needs to talk to you about this more than me.”

“No,” Frodo said, swinging his legs over. “I need to know how both of you feel about this before someone else explodes in my face.”

He shifted to Legolas and swallowed. “Legolas, I know I was terrible to you at the beginning and I will never stop trying to make it up to you. I thought we were doing well. Why do you want me to leave?”

Legolas turned his face away.

Frodo stood and approached him, climbing into his lap. He pressed the palms of his hands gently to Legolas’ cheeks and turned his head until he looked at him. “Sweetheart, look at me. Please, tell me what is wrong. Why do you want me gone? Have I done something wrong?”

“No.”

“Then why?” Frodo pressed. “Why do you want me to leave? After all this time, after establishing our triad, why do you want to give up? Are you still afraid of fading? Does it have to do with what you said to me before you left?

“Legolas, I’m grasping straws here. Please talk to me instead of make a decision for us that Kili and I don’t agree with. I don’t want to leave you, Legolas, no more than I want to leave Kili. I love you both. I thought I made it clear that I love you as much as I love Kili. I need you both.”

“You need _him_ ,” Legolas corrected. “You made that quite clear—”

“I thought we were past all that. You said you were fine. Legolas, you can’t lie to me like this! If you weren’t okay with Kili and me…If you weren’t okay having a Triad, then why did you pretend you were?” Legolas refused to answer and Frodo let go. “I’m not leaving Mirkwood. Not for Erebor and not to return to the Shire. But I will be going back to my room. When you’re ready to talk to me, you know where to find me.”

He slid off Legolas’ lap and left the house.

 _What a mess_ , he thought once he entered his room and climb under the covers of his bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Bilbo always had a piece of advice for Frodo growing up—usually pertaining to adventures or spoon thieving relatives. For the most part, Frodo usually listened to this advice. Less so as he grew up, but he still appreciated his uncle’s wisdom.

He still blamed Bilbo for this whole mess. True, he could have listened, but at the same time, Bilbo didn’t have to agree to that contract! It didn’t matter now, Frodo knew, he was in, and he was going to make the best of it if he could.

The last few days had been rough for all three of them. He understood Legolas was jealous of Kili. And he wanted to assure Legolas that he loved them both deeply and equally. What he didn’t understand is why Legolas refused to talk about it. There was no good reason for them to not talk about what was bothering him.

Frodo stepped into the bathroom, sliding into the warm water and sighed, resting his head against the edge of the warm pool and closing his eyes.

 _This whole ordeal we’re going through right now_ , he thought, _will not happen again if I can help it._

“Frodo?”

He opened his eyes and looked at Kili. “Morning.”

“Feeling any better?” he asked, entering the water. Frodo shook his head.

“He’s not talked to me. What about you? Has he—”

“Fought, mostly,” Kili said. “But he gets quiet when you’re brought up.”

“Do you have any idea where I can find him? Wait! Don’t tell me. I’d rather he come to me. He knows I’m willing to discuss this but until he decides to, there’s very little that can be done.”

Kili nodded, wading over to him. He kissed Frodo, and turned to sit beside him. Kili wrapped his arm around Frodo’s shoulder and gently dragged his nails up and down his arm. “He’ll get his head out of his ass sooner or later.”

“I hope so, because _this_ situation is unacceptable. The three of us are in it together and it seems you and I understand that better than the Elf! Look, I understand you and Legolas don’t love each other. That’s fine, but _please_ understand that—”

“You love us both. I know. I won’t say it doesn’t get to me sometimes, but I can live with it. It’s better than losing you all together. I just don’t want to become my uncle in the end, you know?”

“I think so,” Frodo said. “You know I am sorry about the way Bilbo has treated him since…”

“It’s not anything for you to feel regret over. My uncle has his honor again. That’s forgiveness enough at this point. I think Bilbo still loves him, personally. And my uncle never stopped loving Bilbo.”

“How could you be so sure of that?”

“Well, Dwarves only love once,” Kili said. “We love passionately and fiercely. Our hearts never waver. The concept of falling out of love or falling in love with someone else…it’s complicated for us. If it happens, I’ve never heard. As for Bilbo, he never married again, right?”

“That doesn’t mean he’s not angry.”

“Of course not,” Kili said. “But Bilbo had a rough time on the quest. My uncle wasn’t helping—he was trying to not get attached because it was possible one or both of them might die. And it simply didn’t work out that way. Once he stopped fighting how he felt for Bilbo, they were sickeningly cute at times. It was drama all the time! I swear I puked at least once.”

Frodo laughed.

“But then Bilbo stole the Arkenstone and my uncle felt betrayed. Bilbo was trying to save us and he was repaid with a broken engagement and death threats. Thorin tried to fix it, but Bilbo left without a word more after the battle. We know he stayed long enough to make sure we lived, but once he was certain we’d live, he fled. Thorin wanted to go after him, but there was too much to do in Erebor. So he didn’t go and by the time he could, Bilbo wouldn’t have him.”

“Wait he came to the Shire once before?” Frodo asked. “I thought Thorin never went after him. I thought they never saw each other until Bilbo’s birthday.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s not really something we discuss. Most just believe Thorin went on a trip to the Blue Mountains to discuss trade with them. And he did, but mostly, he was trying to win Bilbo back. But, Bilbo threw him out and told him he never wanted to see Thorin again. I know this because Thorin told the company. I don’t know if Thorin tried to win him back, but he returned without Bilbo. I know most of the others tried to sway Bilbo to forgive Thorin, but our arguments was that Thorin ‘wasn’t in his right mind’ and ‘he still loves you.’ Obviously neither argument was any consolation for him. Eventually we gave up. Bilbo was too angry to forgive.”

“It wouldn’t be for me either,” Frodo said. “It’s just not something you do. His heart was broken and he got warrior’s sickness, right?” Kili nodded. “Then I don’t think there was any hope for them after that. But this, we can fix it. I’m upset with Legolas. I wish he’d talk to me and I wish he’d have gotten all of this out of the way before we began our triad, but at the moment it’s still salvable.”

“And if it gets to the point where it’s not?”

“Then I don’t know. I don’t know if we can reverse what’s already done. I don’t want to leave with this issue hanging over us. I don’t want to leave unless there’s absolutely nothing to be done about it.” Frodo rested his head on Kili’s shoulder. “Is doubt and envy even supposed to _be_ in a triad? Or is this even going to be a triad?”

Kili kissed him. “We’ll figure it out,” he promised. “Legolas loves you. I see it in his eyes. I think he just wants people to be happy even at the expense of his own happiness.”

Frodo groaned. “If that is the case, he’s an idiot.”

“He’s an Elf,” Kili said. “What would you expect?”

“That’s mean.”

“You’re still smiling. You know, it might be because he’s tall. The air up there is thin.” Frodo slapped his arm, trying not to laugh. Kili planted a teasing kiss on his cheek. “Look, whatever happens from here on, you’re welcome to come to Erebor. It’s a far safer and shorter journey than going back to the Shire.”

“I’ll remember that,” Frodo said. He pushed Kili’s arm off and kissed him. “But you need to remember that I belong to the both of you. One way or other, you’ll have to learn to share.”

“I’m trying.”

Frodo pressed his lips gently to Kili’s. “I know,” he whispered. “And you’re doing very well. But I know that doesn’t make it any better for you or for Legolas. But sharing a lover is a hard thing to do and I love you all the more for the effort you put into it.” He waded away dunked under water to wet his hair before he grabbed the soap and worked a generous lather into the locks. He set the soap down and dunked under again, holding his breath as he rubbed the soap out.

When he resurfaced, Frodo wiped water out of his eye and squeeze it from his hair. Kili still watched him and Frodo waded back over to him. “Do you want me to wash your hair too?”

“I would,” Kili said, pulling Frodo onto his lap. “But I feel that not everyone is aware that we’re…”

“I think several are at this point. Kind of hard to not notice that we both collapsed and were in pain after Legolas stormed out of my room.”

“In that case,” Kili purred, kissing Frodo’s neck. “I would love it if you washed my hair for me, _zundushel_.” Frodo pushed him off. “What?”

“Your hair is still quite dry.”

#

Frodo batted Kili’s comb away from his hair when Kili attempted to brush it. The mess of black curls would never be tamed and there really was no point to having a comb unless it was going near his feet. Kili only laughed and gave up for now, promising that he’d get at Frodo’s hair one of these days. Frodo told him to keep dreaming and fled before Kili could try again.

He entered his room, looking at his feet, and took a deep breath. Frodo lifted his eyes and felt his heart jump to his throat. Legolas was standing in the room and acted like a deer spotted by hunters. “Frodo…” he whispered. “I…”

Frodo crossed his arms. “Ready to talk at last?” Legolas nodded. “Sit down,” Frodo ordered. He obeyed and Frodo approached. He climbed into a chair. For a while neither said anything. Frodo exhaled slowly, his eyes closed as he collected his thoughts.

“Do you have any idea how much you hurt me over the last few days?” Frodo asked. “Have you any clue at all? I’m not saying I’m innocent in this. I’m not. I know I’m not. And I know there are going to be days that will hurt more than others and I’ll never stop apologizing for the way I acted toward you. It was unforgivable and that we’re still here and willing to have a conversation of any sort has to be a miracle. But that is no excuse for what you said to me. That is no excuse for running from me. I’m here because I love you and I want to marry you. Yes, I didn’t start falling in love with you until you saved me, but that doesn’t make what I feel any less real than the love I have for Kili. I won’t apologize for falling in love with Kili before you. I won’t apologize for being a Hobbit. I can’t help that I fell in love with him or that I didn’t know I was betrothed. And I can’t change what I am. I’m sorry you find my _race_ so offensive and repulsive, but I’m not ashamed of it and I never will be! But I get the feeling that _that_ isn’t even the biggest problem, is it? You said you were thinking of sending me away. Do you still want me to leave? Do you really not want me for a husband? Do you really not want a triad with me and Kili anymore?”

He took a deep breath and waited.

“No,” Legolas said. “I don’t want you to leave. I love you and I want you to be happy and a…a triad seemed like the best way to…”

“Make everyone happy? I figured it would too. But Legolas, you need to be happy just as much as the rest of us. If you’re not, there’s no point to having a triad at all. I love you and I want us to be happy. Legolas, I want to have a baby with you one day…not now, of course, but some day.” Frodo stood and placed a hand on Legolas’ knee. “I don’t ever want to feel like this again,” he said. “I can’t bear to go through this again. You’ve been dreadfully selfish, Legolas. You need to talk to me…or if not me, Kili. You most of all should understand. We’re in this together, if you’ll still have us.”

Legolas placed his hand on top of Frodo’s. “I am sorry,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry, _melleth_.”

“This is _never_ going to happen again, understood?”

“Yes.”

“You swear you’ll tell us what’s wrong next time rather than bury it down before it explodes?”

“I swear.”

“Good,” Frodo kissed Legolas’ hand before climbing up and kissed him, dragging his fingers through Legolas’ hair. “I don’t ever want you to doubt how much I love you. You’ll just have to accept that I love Kili just as much. And I want you two to stop whatever little war you’re having because it’s only going to drive me insane.”

Legolas nodded. “We’ll try.”

“Don’t try. You will do it or I’ll be cross with both you and you’ve not seen cross yet,” Frodo snapped, gently tapping his fingers against his cheek. “Now did we cover everything or is there more you’d like to tell me?”

“That’s everything.”

“Good.” Frodo kissed him. “We’ll let your father know we’ve sorted it out. And next time?”

“I’ll tell you what’s wrong.”

“Don’t ever do this again,” he said. “Never for as long as we live.” Legolas swallowed and Frodo kissed him again. “We best get to breakfast or whatever is next. I don’t know about you but I’m starving.” Legolas hiccupped a laugh and hid his face in Frodo’s chest, his fingers dug into Frodo’s clothes. Frodo kissed him again and untangled himself from Legolas.

Frodo could only hope this would be the worst of it. Next time, he wasn’t sure how much he’d be able to forgive.


End file.
